


Perfect Imperfections

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Pokemon Chronicles Extras [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Found Family, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, and also some victor/gloria cause i do what i want, brendan the therapist, main is kbdn with minor wyndonshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: What happens when you mix a researcher from Hoenn, four annoying teens, and a night of being slightly tipsy? Romance, of course.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Mary | Marnie, Masaru | Victor/Yuuri | Gloria, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Series: Pokemon Chronicles Extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787452
Kudos: 10





	Perfect Imperfections

It was loud.

Leon sighed as he downed another shot, regretting letting Nessa talk him into this shit. Raihan sat next to him, his fangs gleaming. “Why the long face, Lee?” he asked, his usual shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Leon truly hoped that his rival couldn’t see his blush heat up in the darkness of the club. The nickname was usually reserved for Victor, Gloria, and Hop, but Raihan using it made him more than a little gay.

“Still down about being beaten by Victor.” the ex-champion finally replied. “He’s fourteen.” Raihan shrugged.

“So you’re drinking your cares away.” he noted. Leon’s gaze hardened, and the Dragon-type Gym Leader continued. “That was your dad’s move, Leon.”

“It’s not mine, either.” he hissed defensively. “Why the hell do you know so much about my dad, anyway?”

“Maybe because we’re friends? We took on the league together, Leon.” Raihan shot back. “What’s with you? Surely you aren’t that pissed about Victor, right?”

“I wasn’t supposed to lose. I was supposed to make everyone happy. Why can’t I make everyone happy, Rai?” Leon snapped, feeling a tear roll down his face. Raihan’s face softened.

“Hey, woah.” he whispered, barely audible above the music. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Raihan apologized. “Do you wanna get out of here?” he asked finally. 

“P-please.” Leon stuttered. His rival only gave a soft nod, pulling off his hoodie and offering it up to the other man. Leon smiled gratefully, wrapping it around his shoulders as they stepped out into the cold. Wyndon got chilly around this time of year, after all.

“We could go to the battle cafe, if you wanna. I know you like it there, and it’ll be warm.” Raihan offered. Leon, who had subconsciously snuggled into the taller man, nodded. The pair made their way across town to the cafe, Raihan pushing open the door. They sat down, ordering some drinks. 

“So.” Leon began. “How’s your Gym doing?” he asked, trying to not be awkward. Raihan smiled.

“Good, actually. I really hope that Sebastian takes over my Gym one day. He has a lot of potential.” he mused as the waitress set their cups down on the table. The dragon tamer had ordered some coffee, and Leon opted for tea. 

“Hop’s birthday is in a few weeks.” the violet haired man remarked. His rival’s eyes lit up, and his smile spread, this one not full of fang and for show, but soft and genuine. It made Leon’s heart skip a beat.

“Oh yeah. What does he want?” he asked. “He’s gonna be fifteen, right?”

“Yeah. Also, he told me he wants a Switch, like Vic.” the ex-champ replied. Raihan made an affirming “mmm”, sipping his thoroughly sugared coffee. “Thanks for this.”

“For what?” he asked. Leon smiled, ever so slightly.

“For bringing me here. I just...” he trailed off, sipping his tea. “I know we don’t really talk anymore.” 

“A damn shame, really. You’re pretty interesting, Lee.” Raihan replied. Leon felt his face burn, and this time they were in the perfect lighting for him to notice. Great. “At least you’ll have more time to yourself.”

Leon paid the check after much arguing between the pair, and they opted to take a Corviknight taxi back to Hammerlocke. They got off near the entrance, chattering. They went silent while approaching Raihan’s flat, said leader clearing his throat.

“This was... nice.” he began, looking down at Leon. He smiled, and Raihan thought he would implode. He longed to close the small gap between them, to throw away everything in that moment and act on impulse. 

Leon gulped. “Yeah. So I’ll uh.. see you tomorrow?” he asked tentatively. 

“You know what, why don’t you come in?” Raihan invited. “It’s late, after all.” 

How could he say no?

—

He had no idea how much time later it was when he woke up in a place that definitely wasn’t his mom’s house in Postwick. Leon rolled over, only to hit something large in the bed, right next to him. Upon further inspection, it was none other than Raihan.

“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is anymore anyway follow me on tumblr @zoe-with-two-dots4600


End file.
